This invention relates generally to waterproof pouches for small personal items and, more particularly, to a waterproof pouch removably attachable to wearing apparel, such as swimsuits.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,164,011 discloses a waterproof pocket removably attachable to a bathing suit. The bathing suit is provided with a slit for receiving the pocket, and the pocket is attached to the portion of the bathing suit above the slit by four apertured knobs. The knobs are poked through the material of the bathing suit and are fastened in place on the suit by split rings inserted through the apertures in the knobs.
Other examples of bathing suits having waterproof pockets are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,142,509 and 1,603,299. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,003,711, 3,611,444, and 4,266,300 disclose detachable pockets for wearing apparel. Further, examples of waterproof pouches with multiple closure means are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,304 and 4,421,450.